User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 11 Summary
EPISODE 11: The Dessert Ball After Mia's Elimination, the queens walk back into the workroom and they see her lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "''Stay strong Sistersss x luv MM". ''Aries feels defeated and crushed after wiping Mia's message off the mirror. All thr queens sit gather and sit on the lounge. Aries says she doesn't feel confident moving into the next challenge as she has been in the bottom 3 times now. Cherry tells her that she needs to stay positive and happy. All the girls congratulate Indiana on her third win. Clita says to Indiana that she is defs fierce competiton and the one to beat. Indiana thanks her for those lovely words and then says "I'll try and be easy on y'all now". All the girls laugh. Zara then brings up Indiana and Mia's beef the past few weeks. Indiana says that Mia was kinda fake to her. She felt like she was using her to cost by the competition. And after the Gaga challenge, her true colours came out. She also says that Mia's apology was fake and forced and only wanted to make ammends because she knew she was going home. '' ''The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and intorduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is Everybody Loves Puppets! Zara is first to reach into the hole for the puppet. She pulls out Cherry's puppet. Next Clita, she pulls out Indiana's puppet. Next Cherry, she pulls out Aries' puppet. Next Indiana, she pulls out Clita's puppet. Lastly Aries, and she pulls out Zara's puppet. All the girls are really funny with their comedy. Clita and Indiana are neck and neck. But it's Indiana who wins the Mini Challenge and a $2500 gift card from Lush Cosmetics. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which is to Design and construct 3 looks for The Dessert Ball. They need to create a look for 3 catergories including Cream Couture, "Mmm" Realness and Sweet & Savoury Eleganza Extravaganza. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get started making their 3 looks. In the workroom, Indiana and Cherry work at the same bench. They chat about their placements in the competition and who they think could be Top 3 and the next to go. Cherry says she is worried about Zara as she isn't the best designer or even considered a 'look' queen. They also discuss what they will bring to the runway in their looks. Indiana explains that she her Cream Couture will have a very whipped cream vibe and will be kinda 3D. Cherry says that her Sweet & Savoury will be a split in half concept. Across the room, Aries, Clita and Zara are working together. They also chat about their looks. Clita says her Cream Couture will be very over the top. Aries says her Mmm Realness is going to be simple but still looks delicious. '' ''On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Donatella Versace & Kylie Jenner. Catergory is... "Cream Couture". First up Indiana, she serves a gown that has a 3D element to it. Cotton puffs are put around the dress to look like it's coming out of the can. Next up Zara, she serves another gown but with cans of whipped cream on her chest area. She also has a big poof of cream on her head. Next up Cherry, she serves a leotard with drizzles of cream coming down her legs. She has white hair and white makeup on. Next up Clita, she is naked with a huge cake covering her legs with a giant can of whipped cream spraying down over her head. Lastly Aries, she comes out as a literal can of whipped cream, fullstop. Catergory is... "Mmm Realness". First up Indiana she serves a very chocolate brown catsuit with strawberry earrings. Big hair and chocolate running down her face to make it seem like she is crying chocolate. Next up Zara, she serves a very sexy dominatrix waitress serving cake. Her face is painted dark. Next up Cherry, she serves a very minimal 'sheet' dress that has a chocolate bar print on it. Next up Clita, she serves dress that is very conceptual. Her hair is shaped like marshmallows. She has a chocolate coloured top and a graham cracker leggings. Lastly Aries, she serves a leotard with words like "mmm", "tasty" and "delicious" on it. Catergory is... "Sweet & Savoury Eleganza Extravaganza". First up Indiana. She serves a salt and caramel look that is very edgy and sharp. Next up Zara she serves a very chic look. It's very feminine but with a masculine twist. She uses different topping for ice cream to make it seem more to the theme. Next up Cherry, she serves a gown and a suit in one. The gown is pink and cute while the suit is very dark and edgy. Next up Clita, she serves gown that looks like a crepe. It has pieces of bacon and other toppings on it. (Lowkey making me hungry writing this). Lastly Aries, she serves a floppy blanket with pieces of desserts on it. '' ''After the runway, critiques begin. First up Indiana, she is praised for all three of her looks. All of them were unique and polished. There wasn't much to critique on for her looks. Next up Zara, she is told that she surprised the judges tonight. She didn't do well during the first design challenge and all of her looks were stunning. Next up Cherry, she is told that her looks compared to others tonight were underwhelming and unfinished. She is read for her basic Cream Couture look with the judges saying she should know better than to do a simple leotard. Next up Clita, like Zara, she is also told that her looks were a big step compared to other design challenges this season. They all told a story and were polished. Lastly Aries is clocked for her Sweet & Savoury look. The judges say that it was really undone and not finished and seemed like she gave up. '' ''Soon after, the girls all head backstage into Untucked, enjoy a cocktail and talk some shit. All the girls chat about their critiques and who they think will win and lipsync. Some girls think Clita could take the win while other think it's Indiana win. Everyone including Cherry and Aries themselves think they will be lipsyncing. Zara tells Cherry that she is shocked about her looks and that she didn't live up to her expectations. She says to Cherry that if she does lipsync then she better do the damn thing. Cherry thanks Zara and says that she is proud of her for stepping it up in the looks department. Back on the Mainstage, Indiana is declared the Winner of the challenge with Clita and Zara declared Safe, leaving Aries and Cherry in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia. Both queens start off slow. They eventually build up to the beat of the song. Both queens lipsync the words to a tea. Aries turns into a power house of energy. Throwing kicks everywhere and spews out the emotion of the song. Cherry pulls out some jawdropping ballet moves and kicks that the judges are yet to see. Everyone on the panel is wowed at Cherry's dancing. Towards the end of the song, both queens jump into a split which causes cheering from both the judges and queens. After the lipsync, Cherry stays while Aries is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 4 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts